Just One Freakin' Day!
by Passing-The-Fallen-Star
Summary: One day off in five years is all he wanted but he never could get something so simple. There just HAD to be a world meeting on his ONE day off. Be honest this is my first fic here. There will be OOCness and Yaoi. Surprise ending! No Germancest.


*slam* The conference doors closed-as did the yelling nations-when Prussia entered the room instead of Germany.  
"OKAY!" he yelled."lets get this show on the road. Luddie isn't here because it's his day off and he didn't want to watch a bunch of attention wanting babies as he put it. So I am here in his place since I am now East Germany by all maps and technical shit. If he gets called here on his day off in what? a couple years? anyways if he gets called here he will be pissed to high hell and back. So be on your best behaver."

after that long winded speech, Prussia sat down next to Italy and Hungary. The meeting then comenced, but without Germany there things were going to turn even more sour faster and more hectic than usual. If only they knew that with their actions, they would get a very rare-if scary-sight.

Within one hour, the room and meeting had spiralled out of control. Prussia sighed with fear and hesitance when he grabed his phone and started dialing. Hungary and Austria were hiding under the table the minute he got his phome out. Hungary had dragged Italy with her to keep him safe when the devil came.

Everyone ignored him as he was in the corner when the phone picked up and he covered his other ear to hear better, he would need it when he spoke in his deathly calm voice when he asked for him to come over and get the meeting straightened out. "So. You need me to go over to the meeting of idiots that can't shut up about everything to save their lives and get them to sit down and shut up like good little boys and girls that we both know they aren't. You want me to do this on my day off in five whole fucking years." Prussia held the phone out to the chaos so that he sould hear how bad it was. After a minute of so he heard him grumbling about just one fucking day and somethin' trottles. Then he heard him say "Fine. I'll be there in five minutes," sharply.

True enough he was there outside the doors in four minutes actually. He wanted this over with so that he could get something out of his supposed free day. He met Gil outside the door to get all the details. As everything was explained his brow just furrowed deeper and deeper; he looked livid. Before Gil could get the last details out he had the doors slammed open and a murderous arua around him that made all the nations look is way.

They were all fearfull of him when they took in his full persona. He had his hair ungelled and unruly like Prussia's and his eyes were a pale cold blue. So light and cold that they looked like pieces of ice straight from antartica. Next thing they noticed suprised them greatly. He was smoking. That sent them into shock greatly. Around his neck, as they looked down his body, was a pair of headphones. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his hard six-pack abs, that also scared them. Over his muscle shirt he was wearing a sleeveless army green long jacket. It had pockets on both sides and on the bottom. His jeans were ripped and shredded, also hanging a bit loose even with the multiple belts around his waist. This gave him a tough look, not that he already didn't have one. His shoes were regular black sneaker airwalks.

All in all, he scared the crap out of them looking like this. It wasn't his usual clean and crisp, nothing left untidy, uniform look. When he spoke his voice was harsh and coarse. "Just one fucking day was all I asked for. Just ONE, fucking DAY!" His calm voice sent them to shitting their pants mode.

Prussia put a hand on his shoulder and regretted it. He got the hard look that they got. So instead of saying anything he went to go hide next to Austria and Hungary. Lichtenstein and Switzerland had joined them when they noticed them hiding and figured out what was coming.

He walked to the center of the room. He then proceeded to turn and look every nation in the eye. Including Russia. "All of you tiny nations and weak ones out now. That means those who barely cause trouble.(a/n: I am sparing the Baltics, Poland, cute easily forgettable ones and micro-nations. I'm not that mean) Out now." Immediately a third of the nations went out of the room with no protest. This included the little Germanic hiding group-and Italy. The little group peaked through the door to see what he would do to the nations.

"So, why did you little arseloches behave so much worse on my day off...to piss me off 'cause I never let you have any 'fun'-that sure as hell worked. I am beyond angry. I am down right livid. You stupid nations are supposed to be mature, not stupid little babies who would make little temper tantrums to get their mommies. Is that what I am for you guys? Your mother!" Everyone knew this was a rhetorical question. But ever the idiot's two people answered. "No, for I am the mother; Mother Russia." You can guess that. "Could have fooled us with your German Chocolate cake..." was said by our lovingly hate able resident 'hero'.(a/n: German chocolate cake isn't actually German as widely believed. It's actually American just made by a guy with the last name German, I think...)

"I do not bake. Nor are you the mother, Russia. I am simply a nation that wanted to get your idiotic tendencies over with as soon as possible by making the meetings run smooth. Do you believe that is easy? Well It is not. Since none of you have figured it out, I will spell it out for you. If the meetings go without accident there will be less fights and wars between countries. That also means less time seeing your least favorite country and being with your own people and just having free time. Which unfortunately, this was supposed to be my only free day in five whole fucking years. Not even holidays off." This surprised everyone.

They had all thought that he had the most time off, for he always was working on the documents their bosses gave them. This made the tinier nations feel guilty and look down in shame.

Everyone behind the doors of the conference room could hear because it was deathly quiet and only Germany's voice was speaking. They all felt pity for the German. During all this Prussia was looking hard at Germany. That is what Italy noticed.(a/n: omg Italy noticed something important! And he kept quiet! It's Armageddon! Jk I'm just messin' with you guys and gals)"Ve~ Why do you look so stern Gillie?" With that statement in the air while everyone was quiet, they all turned to look at him. They also noticed Hungary and Austria looking a bit sad.


End file.
